


Good Girl

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi and Seven. In Bed.What more need I say.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



Awareness gradually washed over Raffi as she shifted slightly, toes toying with the cooler areas of the mattress beneath them. Inhaling a deep, clearing breath through her nose, she sensed the, now familiar, scent of her bedmate and slowly allowed her eyes to creep open, blinking away the blur of sleep.

Both lay on their stomachs, heads turned to face each other as though they had fallen asleep whilst still engaged in conversation, arms curled beneath pillows whilst they had slept

“Good morning.” Seven broke the silence quietly as she reached out and allowed the fingers of her right hand to trace lazy trails from Raffi’s shoulder, along the side of a breast, gently down the expanse of her ribs. She slowly opened her hand and placed it upon the small of her lover’s back, the gesture accompanied with a content sigh.

Raffi allowed her eyes to slip closed again as she relished the feeling. Savouring the feel of fingers and hand trailing down her body she allowed her mind to slip back to memories of their previous night. The tender passion with which Seven would make love to her overwhelmed her. The sensations which those hands, those fingers, that mouth, could create were like nothing which she had ever experienced before. She was certain that her past addictions had been easily replaced with the woman who lay next to her, teasing her with her nudity and her touch. 

“What are you thinking about that’s making you smile like that?” Seven’s voice was low and husky with the morning. 

Raffi slowly became aware of the grin which had crept across her face whilst she lay savouring the touch… and the memories. Slipping her eyes open she met adoring blue eyes. Those eyes. She could lose herself for all eternity in them, as though they were pools of warm balm for her soul.

“You” she breathed, removing one hand from beneath her pillow to caress the warm, fair skin of Seven’s face, watching as her fingers traced her brow, her cheekbone, down across the remnant starburst and along her jaw, resting at the dimple of her chin which Raffi simply adored.

Seven smiled, enjoying the view afforded her as Raffi repositioned herself onto her side, gifting the appreciative blond with the view she desired. 

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up.” she declared as the hand on Raffi’s back coaxed her closer, placing a kiss upon the darker skin of her partners’ forehead.

“Hmmf” Raffi smirked, “well…… someone denied me of my sleep for many, many hours last ni……..mhhmmmhff” her statement was abruptly cut off by warm, full lips covering her own. 

As lips slid across each other, Seven rotated herself to mirror Raffi on her side, gently pulling her closer. Succumbing to the kiss Raffi slid her hand across a strong shoulder, moving her bodyweight forward she eased Seven onto her back. Seven giving no resistance as she relinquished to her.

Breaths became deeper, groans emitted from deep within, tongues slipping past lips to vie for dominance. Raffi had never been one to take control in the bedroom, however, being with Seven had released her inhibitions. She felt free, able and safe to exert her feelings. Her desires. Her passions. Seven evoked in her a whole new abundance of these passions, and she relished indulging them.

Seven felt warm hands encircle her wrists as they continued to kiss deeply, the intensity increasing rapidly. She felt her arms being tugged from Raffi’s sides and quickly pulled together above her head. Lips left her own as Seven opened her eyes to gaze into hazel ones which hovered above her. Pupils, wide with desire held fast to her own.

Raffi heard Seven’s breath hitch as she sat up, straddling her hips, and released her wrists. 

“Keep them there … okay?”

Seven could only nod her head in compliance. She loved this side of Raffi, the side which only she saw, and experienced. Knowing that these kinds of moments were only known by herself excited her even more. She could feel the tingling of blood rushing to her most intimate place and it built her desire even more.

Teasingly, Raffi smiled down at Seven, she trailed her fingers along her forearms, then the insides of her biceps, evoking a long, deep sigh from the woman beneath her. She continued her torment as, replicating Seven’s earlier ministrations, fingers continued their path along the swells of breasts, pausing momentarily to caress each, then palming her way to the plateau of her stomach. 

Eyes, never leaving each other for a moment, continued to gaze into each other, conveying their mutual, complete trust. Pouring out emotions which neither had dreamed that they would find again after their broken pasts.

Raffi’s fingertips gently danced across the remnants of Borg implants which encircled Seven’s waist, trailing off beneath the skin just inside her pelvis. Sliding her hips back she slowly reached down, finally breaking their eye contact and traced gentle open mouthed kisses from the edge of the metal bands towards her navel. Seven gasped as she felt warm breath, accompanied by a wet tongue, dip into the centre of her stomach.

She desperately wanted to reach down and wrap her hands within the wild curls of Raffi’s hair. The temptation and urge was overpowering as she began flailing her arms, gripping the pillow in pained resistance. Watching Raffi with heavy eyes as she trailed her tongue slowly and teasingly from navel to the apex of her ribcage, pausing to smile wickedly. Licking her lips she traced her finger along the wet trail which she had left.

“Any requests?” her voice oozed sensually.

By now Seven was devoid of words. Her entire being was consumed by the moment, watching, feeling her lover play with her this way.

Her breaths were becoming increasing shallow and rapid, “I … you, uhmm … just…” she attempted a feeble response. Conceding, she merely shook her head, letting her eyes fall closed in defeat.

Raffi watched her lover fall apart beneath her, spreading her hand wide, smoothing it over the soft skin of her side, making a point of brushing past the outer curve of her breast. 

“Okay…” she purred, dipping her head to allow herself to replace her hand with the tip of her tongue, Seven’s back arched in response.

Watching Seven respond to her touch invigorated Raffi, she felt emboldened to see just what response she could draw from the normally controlled, composed former Borg. Her previous partners - few as they were - had always been the ones to take the lead in bed, she had always hidden her desires, afraid of letting go and feeling foolish, or dirty. However, Seven had been different. She gently encouraged her, soothed her fears, she responded. Raffi treasured it. She had never acknowledged her attraction to women until Seven crashed into her life.

Lapping at the smooth, abundant skin of Seven’s breast Raffi could feel the rapid beat of the heart beneath her ribs, announcing her increasing arousal. She kissed her way towards the peak of the abundant flesh slowly. Parting her lips, she gently enveloped the dark pink nipple with her mouth, caressing it with her warm tongue. 

Seven gripped her pillow tighter as she fought the urge to hold onto Raffi, her hips began to undulate, alternating between pushing into the bed and grinding against Raffi’s torso, desperate for release.

“Fuck” she uttered. Mind void of logical language.

She felt Raffi smile against her breast as she sucked the nipple deeper, allowing it to slip out with a vulgar ‘plop’.

Painfully slowly, Raffi retraced her path back down the long, smooth torso below her. Seven could feel her move down her body, she closed her eyes and silently called upon any sacred body which may be out there, begging that they send Raffi to where she desperately wanted her right now.

Her warm, wet mouth tormented Seven on its journey further south, licking and sucking its way as fingers toyed pattens upon writhing hips.

The torture paused at the apex of her legs. Tormenting her further. Drawing out the anticipation. 

Seven felt hands stroking their way up her inner thighs, barely reaching her desired target before stroking their way back to her knees.

“Raff…..” she begged, “please!” 

Raffi smiled against flesh as she sucked the skin of Seven’s left inner thigh. She loved leaving her mark upon Seven. Knowing that only they would see it, would know it was there… and how it got there, was arousing. She could feel her own warm tingles of pleasure growing at the knowledge that she was bringing Seven closer and closer to her climax.

Sucking her way up the apex of Seven’s thigh she stopped at the juncture her hip.

Sensing loss of contact, Seven lifted her head and looked down the length of her body, groaning as she saw Raffi’s eyes between her legs, eyeing her as a cat eyes its prey.  
Panting, she held her gaze, questioningly, expectantly. Praying.

Raffi kept Seven in her sight as she finally slid her tongue along Seven’s core. She saw her drop from her sight, hearing her head thump into the pillow.

“Ohgodyeh” she heard from the head of the bed, as Sevens hip rose to meet her mouth.

She used her tongue to tease, to lap, to coax Seven. Her lips encasing her most intimate areas, gently sucking. Using her mouth she brought Seven higher and higher until she could feel her thighs tremble at her impending release. 

Raffi listened with pride as Seven panted faster and faster. Her hips rising and falling with each torturous lap of her tongue. Wrapping her arms around Seven’s hip she quickened her ministrations.

Thighs tensed beside her head as she felt Seven peak. 

Releasing her grip on a now still hip, Raffi moved her hand to cup between Seven’s legs, gently pressing against her as she came back down, dropping featherlight kisses upon her inner thigh once more.

A fine layer of sweat lay upon Seven’s body as gradually her breathing slowed once more. She felt Raffi kiss her way back up her body, lips tickling their way up her torso, stopping to scoop a nipple into her mouth once again before coming to rest as she faced her lover. 

“You managed to keep your hand there this time…” she smiled to Seven.

Gazing into hazel eyes, Seven returned the smile, “I did … “

Dipping her head, Raffi claimed full, red lips once more.

“Good girl” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing fan art of Mary Frausto who graciously gave permission for one of her pieces to be used as cover pic.
> 
> for Anni xx


End file.
